degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20140824190018
Anime Characters I relate to the most. Jellal Fernandes Jellal is probably the character I relate most to right now (probably more so than live-action as well.) It's not just out past that is similar, our personalities are similar as well. Jellal is someone who made a lot of mistakes in his past, many that were done under the influence of another power. The mistakes that I made were done under a dark cloud that covered my head and affected my judgement. As a result, I live with these mistakes, the same as he does. We're both unable to forgive ourself and we also use the past as a reason to punish ourself. Jellal is in love with Erza but he refuses to admit it due to his feeling unworthy. I'm in the same boat, there is someone I'm close to in my life, who's always been there but I stop myself from being honest with her, because I don't feel deserving enough. Besides the past, we're both people that are capable of having fun, we're both kind (I hope) people and we care about others, we'll put ourself on the line to protect our friends. We both put smiles on to stop other's from worrying. Kirito ' ' We're both people that have been through hardships and felt trapped. Like Kirito, I will protect my friends and go to extraordinary lengths to protect them if necessary. I'm awakward around girls, (especially ones i like) and we're both kind, quiet and low-key people. I also have a fondness for dressing in black at times too. Sorata Kanda Sorata was the first character I saw, that didn't know where they were going in their life and felt inferior to others. Like Sorata, I don't excell in a particular subject. I'm normal, pure and simple. I have no stand-out quality and as a result, I don't know where to go in life with my normality. Again, I'm awkward AF with sex talk and girls, and we both don't have the greatest relationship with our father. Eren Yeager ' ' Like Eren, I live my life trapped. Living in Dubai, feels like living behind walls that I can't escape from yet it's the only thing, I want to do. We're both people that in our anger, stop thinking with our head and instead follow our heart - which inevitabilty gets us in trouble. We're both stubborn, which again gets us into trouble, but we both have someone that we can rely on and call a close friend. Gray Fullbuster Like Gray, I'm pretty laid back and easy going most of the time, and I will get serious if the time calls for it. Although, I have the ability to be reckless, I have learnt, like Gray to be have a more cautious attitude towards life and deal with problems carefully. Like Gray, I get concerned for my friends if they're in trouble and will protect them, even if it means potentially making a sacrifice.